Advertising and marketing executives are constantly focused on reaching people in new and innovative ways. With the widespread use of wireless communication devices and continuous advances in handset technology, previously untapped avenues of advertising are becoming readily available. Because of the breadth of varying technology in handsets, the many types of media, and the lack of infrastructure to support advertising in the wireless world (compared to, for example, the internet advertising), tools in the form of both software and hardware are needed to efficiently and effectively manage and convey advertising content and campaigns in mobile avenues for advertising.
Various proposed online advertisement serving systems (fixed line or mobile) target advertisements to customers based on customer behavior and demographics. In the proposed systems, publishers must maintain and pass behavioral and demographic data for use by an ad server. There would be, however, no degree of consistency among publishers as to the amount of or types of data maintained, and customers often avoid providing information about themselves to publishers.